


all in

by wakeupyoursaints (untiltheliebecomesyourlife)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, implied Juggey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheliebecomesyourlife/pseuds/wakeupyoursaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can’t do this anymore. He's not coming back, so he has to tell Michael once before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in

**Author's Note:**

> loosely but not-so-loosely based on the last scene from The Office 2x22 bc it’s angsty and perfect &the wedding’s coming up and i have to do this i’m sorry

It’s late, and they’re probably drunk, but not nearly as much as usual. Gavin still shouldn’t be doing this; he’d always known how stupid and dangerous it was to drink away sadness, but it never stopped him. He was practically in the business of distracting himself from his problems.

So it was all the more strange that he was there with Michael, outside the building on a surprisingly cold night because Gavin had asked him there. Inside the party presumably raged on, in celebration of the wrap for their latest new project. It would air in a month’s time - right around Michael’s wedding.

That word… he’d been avoiding even thinking the syllables lately, and yet here he was, dealing with the reality of it.

_Is this really dealing with it, though? What can he say that would even change your mind?_

He knew the answer, and it sat sourly in his stomach like undigested food. 

What he was about to say had to be said regardless.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Michael’s face was flushed and  bright, unsuspecting in his tipsiness. Gavin had been behaving quite normally around him all day, why would he suspect anything anyway?

"Is it about me beating you in that game earlier? Did you want to talk about me beating you again? I’m feeling good, Gav," he grinned, teasingly, almost like he knew. Gavin knew that was impossible. He’d been so good about hiding it, people were starting to give  _Michael_ sympathetic looks whenever a joke was made.

"No, Michael, I…" 

Michael could see he wasn’t playing along, and his face fell.

"I’m in love with you."

He said it quickly so he didn’t have time to choke. Michael stared at him, blinking like he didn’t actually hear him.

"What?"

Gavin plowed on, ignoring the impulse to look at his shoes, to run away (to grab Michael by the collar and kiss him, to hold him and never let him go).

"I’m really sorry if that’s weird for you to hear, but I needed you to hear it at least… at least once."

Michael’s eyes were hard now, although Gavin could see hurt in them. “What are you doing? What do you expect me to say to that?”

Gavin held back a bitter laugh. “I don’t… nothing. I just needed you to know.” 

Michael exhaled heavily, looking up at the sky. It was a while before he spoke. “I just… I can’t.”

"I know," Gavin tried to interject. Michael wasn’t done.

"You have no idea what your friendship means to me."

With every successive word, the pain burrowed deeper into Gavin’s chest like an arrow that had found its mark. Was Michael really that naive? He couldn’t be.

"Please… don’t do that. Please." He was desperate, his voice finally cracking. "I want to be more than that."

"I can’t. I’m sorry if I ever made you think I could, I… I’m sorry."

Gavin had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. How ridiculous. 

"No, I’m sorry. I misunderstood." 

He left before he could see that Michael was crying too.


End file.
